espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic of Rhodesia
The New Republic of Rhodesia was formed following the rise and declaration of a successionist movement in Zimbabwe, forming and founding New Rhodesia from the seceded and won territories that had been fought for and secured following the collapse of Zimbabwe Security Forces along the newly established Border. The Government eventually ended up becoming an Apartheid state, White majority nation, thanks to the population being almost 78% Caucasian, with many displaced eastern Europeans, Western Europeans and even former Rhodesians before Rhodesia itself became Zimbabwe, immigrating to this fledgling state, something which has been attributed to dissuading any international intervention against the new Republic, with Zimbabwe being somewhat unresponsive to the secessionist state. Background The Rhodesian Economy itself is surprisingly productive, with the agricultural industry being the most profitable of the economic sectors, whilst heavy mechanical industry is nearly non-existent, accounting for only a mere 2% of the Rhodesian economy. The Rhodesian Armed Forces, however, is surprisingly effective, well disciplined and driven despite being particularly small in manpower, having maintained a fragile peace with its neighbors; whom, admittedly are less than thrilled that a state encourages apartheid has risen from a state where democracy was something of an after thought. The Rhodesian Armed Forces is the vocal point of national pride for Rhodesian of all creeds and standing in the Republic, with a number of vehicles specialized for the terrain of the sparse African wilderness and long stretches of jungle. However, due to the small industrial base of Rhodesia; the armed forces doesn't have much of a mechanized force, but instead relies upon a Motorized force, with a strong infantry presence on the battlefield being needed to guarantee a favorable outcome for the Rhodesian Armed Forces, and this infantry reliance is also somewhat haphazard; due to stringent apartheid rules regarding the military service of Africans in the ranks of the army. However, due to the small industrial base of Rhodesia; the armed forces doesn't have much of a mechanized force, but instead relies upon a Motorized force, with a strong infantry presence on the battlefield being needed to guarantee a favorable outcome for the Rhodesian Armed Forces, and this infantry reliance is also somewhat haphazard; due to stringent apartheid rules regarding the military service of Africans in the ranks of the army. The New Rhodesian Republic, despite lacking any favorable contacts in Africa; does have warm relations with the Grand Duchy of Baltia in Europe, accepting foreign advisers and instructors to supervise the development of the gradually improving, adapting and expanding Rhodesian Armed Forces, with a number of Motorized and infantry regiments being deemed combat ready for deployment in to a military confrontation, with the main stance of the Armed Forces being a self defense role and simple border security functions, though they are able to deploy with relatively rapid speed in the event of an incursion or similar confrontation where the deployment of the Armed Forces is deemed necessary. Relations with Other Factions Grand Duchy of Baltia: '''Relations with Baltia are warm at present, thanks in part to the deployment of Military advisers to assist in the gradual improvement of the Rhodesian Armed Forces. '''Kraaivuur International: Relations with the PMC are warm, thanks in part to the background of the CEO of the company, and the present security arrangements that are in tune with the Nations defense policies. Regiments/Branches of the Armed Forces Rhodesian Security Forces: The quintessential police of the Republic, with a very heavily militarized appearance; due in part to them being both the Border and domestic law enforcement unit of the Republic, having replaced the Rhodesian Police Force during the forces brief 2 week existence, before being merged with the Armed Forces. Rhodesian Special Air Services: '''The Rhodesian Special Air Service models itself closely off of the British Special Air Service, operating as the special forces of the Rhodesian Armed Forces. '''Rhodesian Parachutist Regiment: Comprising of 1st Rhodesian Para brigade and 2nd Rhodesian Para brigade, the regiment operates as an airborne, rapid response assault force, also having been trained in emergency re-supply tactics, and vehicle air drop. Equipment L1A1 SLR: '''The main firearm of all branches of the Rhodesian Armed Forces, seeing wide usage in both the Para, infantry, motorized and mechanized regiments. '''Browning Hi-Power: '''The Main side arm of all branches of the Rhodesian Armed Forces, seeing wide usage in both the Para, infantry, motorized and mechanized regiments. '''M151 Truck, Utility, 1/4-Ton, 4×4: '''The Primary light utility vehicle of the Rhodesian Armed Forces, being employed for rapid response, border protection and other basic tasks. '''Ratel IFV: The Primary armored vehicle for the Rhodesian Armed Forces, the Ratel-20 IFV, with the Ratel-60, Ratel-90, and Ratel-ZT3 are all in service with the Rhodesian Armed Forces. Category:New Republic of Rhodesia Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions